


Shadow of the Moon

by TempestInTheNight



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestInTheNight/pseuds/TempestInTheNight
Summary: Because he needed, because his body craved, he took her... Because no other would do.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 237





	Shadow of the Moon

Sesshomaru watched the priestess with lust in his eyes. He was hidden from her view, both from her powers and sight, and relishing the sight of her as she made her way to the hot spring.

Soon she would be alone. Soon she would be _his_.

He could feel the hunger in his body, feel the need hardening his shaft further as she began to disrobe. He needed a female.

Not just any would do, however. But this one... She met all of his needs _perfectly_. All of his desires would be matched by this tiny human--and she didn't even know yet.

But she would, he promised himself, watching as her pert breasts were free of the confines of her clothes. She would know... and soon.

Finally nude, he watched as she stepped into the water and he flared his aura quietly to ensure no one would disturb them. Now that he'd come into his power, no one would dare stop him from taking what was his.

And then he descended from the tree he'd hidden himself in and made his way into the water to take the female he'd desired for so long.

Finally, she would be _his_.

~~~~~~SotM~~~~~~~SotM~~~~~~~SotM~~~~~~~SotM~~~~~~~

Kagome found herself staring at a very, very naked Sesshomaru.

She squealed as she realized that he was staring at her, naked, with a hungry look in his eyes. "Sesshomaru--" she began but his kiss kept her from any sort of response as his hands moved to her rear to pull her into his aroused body.

He let her feel him for a moment and then pushed her back, forcing her up on one of the large rocks surrounding the hot spring. 

"I want you, Kagome. You are everything that I have ever desired," he breathed into her ear as he moved in between her legs. 

_This is wrong._ She tried to find some clarity of thought but it was hard as his lips caressed her ear. _I shouldn't want this--I can't want this--I--_

She felt his hands move, one moving to her breast to cup it, and the other sliding lower to find her warmth, and she gasped as his fingers circled her clit and her nipple almost in unison. 

"Sesshomaru." It was a plea that left her lips as his lips moved down her neck to nip at her shoulder. "You can't--"

_He shouldn't._

"I can." His voice was strong as he flicked her clit with his fingers. "I _will_."

She cried out at the sensation as his lips moved lower. Her own hands moved to try and--what? push him away? pull him closer? Instead, they did neither, sliding into his long silver hair as his tongue traced her nipple, licking and flicking it with his tongue before his lips closed around it, suckling her as she arched her body beneath his onslaught.

She stopped thinking at all.

His fingers began stroking her clit, circling it several times before rubbing it and then repeating the pleasurable torture all over again. She shuddered beneath him, pulling his hair tightly in her fists without realizing how hard she was pulling.

He hissed but made no move to stop her.

And then his lips left her nipple to tease the other, starting the pleasurable torment all over again as he slid one finger inside her. He kept his thumb on her clit, teasingly rubbing it as he began fucking her with his finger, and she choked on a scream as the finger picked up the pace.

"Don't stop," she pleaded as she arched into him. "Please don't stop."

She could feel herself climbing, feel her toes curling, and then...

He stopped.

She tried to pull him back to her as he froze against her, uncaring of the begging leaving her lips. "Please, please, please, _please_ don't stop." She tried to force his lips back to the nipple he abandoned.

Instead, he moved, lowering himself as she gasped. Surely he wouldn't...?

His tongue found her clit, stroking around it several times before flicking against it just as he slid two fingers back inside her.

The dam broke and she cried out as she came, unaware of the fact that she was calling _his_ name.

And then, to her astonishment, he began again, using his fingers and his tongue to bring her over sensitized body back to the brink and then over again. She pulled on his hair as she came a second time, almost violently. 

And as she came, as quick as a flash, he moved to take her, working in his cock as she convulsed around him.

He hissed as he slid inside and she echoed that sensation at the feel of him stretching her pulsing core.

"Sesshomaru..."

"So tight." He hissed as he began to thrust, pulling her hips to him and lifting to adjust the angle and then...

She choked on a cry as he hit something within her.

He paused. "Here?" He repeated the move and she screamed.

Just like that, he began thrusting hard, pounding into her with each move hitting that spot within her that had her crying out, holding her in place with one strong hand. And all the while, he used his free hand to tease her clit until she thought she would break apart in pleasure.

She dug her nails into his back, trying to hang on as she was flying apart around him.

She felt herself climbing, climbing, and then just like that, she came, spots forming in her vision as she screamed. She was too lost to even take notice of the expression as he lost himself to his own pleasure.

And then she felt him swell, locking into that one place that had her seeing stars with every touch. The feeling of it rubbing against that spot had her coming again, so hard that she finally lost consciousness.

~~~~~~SotM~~~~~~~SotM~~~~~~~SotM~~~~~~~SotM~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru watched as his new mate dozed in his arms, lost to the pleasure he'd given her.

He, on the other hand, continued to shudder as every pulse of cum left his cock, ensuring through his knot that it would take hold. Her scent was fertile and he was assured that, now that he'd knotted within her, she would not leave this clearing unmated and unpupped.

He licked his lips as excitement built at the idea.

As soon as she awoke, he had every intention of starting with her again.


End file.
